


Blue eyes that roll back when he's laughing at me

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogsmeade, M/M, Post War, St. Patrick's Day, reminscing about school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: March, 17th 2001, Dean and Seamus celebrate St. Patrick's day.Seamus loves the holiday and Dean loves him.





	Blue eyes that roll back when he's laughing at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Alena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Alena).



> Title is from the song "Rhythm of Love" from the Plain White T's.  
> Enjoy.

Dean bit back a laugh when he entered their kitchen and saw his boyfriend wearing literally all green.  
The Irishman was standing in front of their cabinets, setting out mugs and retrieving toast from the toaster.  
Dean was to blame for the toaster, moving in with Seamus a year ago he had insisted on “It’s 2000 Seamus, I won’t deny myself a basic toaster”.  
And so the toaster sat next to the kettle on their wooden counters in a small kitchen with dark cabinets and a table with three chairs, one of them with wobbly legs. Dean loved it, it was cozy.  
Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by Seamus humming a song. The Irish national anthem? A special St. Patrick’s day song Dean wasn’t aware of? It would fit right into his general enthusiasm about the holiday, the pride he took being Irish, the food and of course the green clothes.  
Sure, Seamus did not shut up about how excited he was for St. Patrick’s Day the past few days but right now he looked like a leprechaun.  
“It’s necessary, isn’t it?” Dean asked while stepping closer to Seamus and hugging him from behind.  
“Course it is!” Seamus replied, reaching for his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “You’re better wearing something green, too”  
“I am. Wouldn’t dare not to,” Dean laughed.  
Seamus twisted around to get a better look at his boyfriend. Dean was indeed wearing green, but the dark green hendley was mostly hidden by a grey cardigan.  
Seamus frowned, “I’m disappointed”  
After frowning at Dean a little longer he unlooped the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around his boyfriends’ neck. Being more than 20 centimeters shorter than Dean he had some trouble doing it but in the end he gripped the scarf and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss.  
“Way better,” the Irishman breathed close to Dean’s face.  
He then freed himself and spun around, lifting one of the mugs from the kitchen counter: “Want some coffee?”  
Dean just nodded and the mug was placed in his hand. The two of them sat down and Seamus munched some toast while Dean sipped his beverage.  
“Let’s go out before we open the Hogs Head tonight,” Seamus proposed after a few minutes in comfortable silence. Just a year ago they had taken over the Hogs Head from its’ former owner Aberforth Dumbledore.  
“Sure, you’ve got something on your mind?”  
“Yeah, but I won’t tell ya, it’s a secret!”, Seamus replied grinning, he then continued to stuff toast into his mouth.  
Dean couldn’t help but smile at him. Seamus was a dork.

 

In the early afternoon they were walking through Hogsmeade. The men were surrounded by students since it was one of their weekends visiting Hogsmeade.  
While holding hands with Dean, Seamus was talking about St. Patrick’s Day and gesturing wildly.  
“It’s so cool that St. Patrick’s on a Saturday this year! Never happened while we went to Hogwarts. Look at all those kids, a lot of them wear green! I loved Paddy’s day when we went to Hogwarts but wearing green was off limits; because of the bad reputation of Slytherin. Remember, Dean?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Dean replied recalling Seamus’ frustration each year.  
“I’m glad Slytherins reputation is better now and people care less about houses,” he added.  
Seamus nodded in agreement and gripped his boyfriend’s hand tighter, pulling him around a corner. In this moment Dean realised where Seamus wanted to spend their St. Patrick’s day date. They were heading to Madam Puddifoot’s.  
“You can’t be serious,” Dean moaned. While Madam Puddifoot was a lovely lady, Dean wasn’t the biggest fan of her tea shop.In his opinion it was tacky with all the baby-pink and white checked tablecloths, the frilly aprons and enchanted roses emitting a strong smell.  
While being a couple, Dean went with Ginny a few times. Actually, most customers were Hogwarts students in love for the first time.  
“I am serious! It’s St. Paddy’s day and date night - date afternoon? - and i wanted to do something different,” Seamus beamed.  
The interior was worse than usual, bright green fake shamrocks accomplished the usual ensemble.  
Once they were seated with a chocolate milkshake and a green tea in front of them, Dean was able to look past the decor.  
They talked, about everything and nothing and how St. Patrick’s day was while being Hogwarts students.  
Dean used to do a horrible irish accent, they ate boxty, corned beef with cabbage and Irish Cream Bundt cake.  
Each year Seamus received a letter from this mother, too.  
He would wait to open it until they were alone in their dorm, sit down and cry the first few years because he missed his Ma and Pa and Ireland.  
And Dean would hug him, reassure him being homesick was normal and hold Seamus until he stopped crying.  
St. Patrick’s day 1999 was was special, though. The war was over and they had decided to celebrate the muggle way with a few friends.  
They travelled to Dublin and got really drunk.  
The former Gryffindors’ kissed and they knew - despite being wasted - that they wouldn’t regret this.  
Two year later, they sat at Madame Puddifoot’s celebrating their anniversary, St. Patrick’s day and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you like it.  
> I started writing this over two years ago on St. Patrick's day 2015.  
> The idea of them taking over the Hog's head isn't mine by the way. I saw it on tumblr over three years ago. If you can find the post please shoot me a message so i can give proper credit.  
> Also a big thank you to my friend Resa who helped me correct 2 am typos. <3  
> You can find me on tumblr at itsallaboutflowermetaphors.


End file.
